Charlie's Losing It
by Seth Child Star
Summary: R for violence and curse words. Yep,It's another flip between past and present thing.
1. No More Lies

Yes,another "Charlie" story. I mena,the guy holds about25 of the fan base.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Key:Something that's made from most of the SHT# buttons will separate past and present.

($)&$()!(#&$&$#$#)#$#&#$)#$&)&$$

Past:Charlie sat on the cold,hard floor of the backstage room. He'd always sit there. Somehow,the feeling of cold,hard floor against your body comforts you. He hugged his knees. Sure the band had played great,but that didn't stop him from feeling alone.

Kevin,James,and Len sat in chairs. Len,the drummer,was drunk agian. He was yelling that it was everybody else in the band's fualt that the show had failed. It hadn't really. 'If failing is defined as being bombarded with screams of pleasure by millions of fans,then whats sucsess,asshole?' Charlie thought.

He knew better than to say it out loud. Len would just hit him. Being the oldest,Len considered himself a higher athourity over the other three. Charlie,espcecialy. Charlie was the youngest and more innocent of the four band mates. He had,however,been abused mentally,physicly,and sexualy growing up. Being in a foster family consisting of a father and son who were both abusive hadn't been very fun.

He had also spent a majority the tour sharing a hotel room with Len. James and Kevin didn't find this a very comforting idea,but Charlie said it was to keep Len from yelling at the other two. Even though they protested openly,Charlie stood his ground firmly.

If you were to take off his long sleeved shirt,however,you would see an array of cuts and brusises on the 25-year-old's(sorry if I made him younger than he really is-I don't know his real age.) chest,arms,and back. It was the same with his legs.

!!#$##$&&(&$&

Present:Charlie lay on his back,aching all over. He heard whispers about him occasionaly throughout the encampment,but he struggled not to listen. Yet he could hear one just outside the tent he was laying in,AKA the medical tent. Pushing himself to sit up,he looked out as much as he could through the flap.

Lightly touching the back of his head,he ran his hand over a cut. He had a cuncusion,and had probly been out cold for some time. He had attmempted suiced,but alas,someone had found him. He hadn't heard who it had been,but they had found him.

Apparently,he'd been lying on his front with his head turned to the side. The blood had been fresh,and Jack had determinded he had been lying there only a little while. From his waist down,charlie had been lying in water. Every now and then,the water had come up over his head,and he was lucky not to have been dragged out to sea.

$&#&(&()!

Past:Charlie was now back in the hotel room,and pretended he was asleep. As his band mates argued,he listened with his head turned the other way and resting on his folded arms.

"Well,it's all his fucking fualt we played so bad. If it hadn't been for "Poor little Charlie",we would have played better. Poor little Charlie,who can't even stand up for himself."-At this part,Charlie heard Len walkng over to him."Poor little fucking bastard Charlie,who can't take care of himself! Poor little goddamn fucking shit-face bastard Charlie,who doesn't even know his real family!"

Len sudden'y kicked Charlie in the side,knocking him fully to the floor. Len leaned forward and sadi,"Poor stupid,worthless bitch Charlie,who was abused as a kid,raped and hit and metally abused." James and Kevin,who had stood up when Len had kicked Charlie,atempted to pull Len off the much younger figure.

It wasn't any use. Len mearly punched them a few times,and they fell down after atleast 4 hits each. Turning back to Charlie,who had backed up into a corner during the fight and was shivering fearfully hugging his knees tightly to his chest,Len grabbed the younger person. Picking Charlie up,He slammed him into the wall.


	2. I promiseyou will make it

Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews so soon,but thanks to the reveiw!

P.S.Not to spoil it to much,but yes,Blonded,and everyone else,Charlie does fight back!Whoo!

P.P.S. I also won't be able to post for another week or so,please don't give up on the story though!

(&&($&(((#!(!#&$&(

Present:Charlie lay back down,and pain surged back through his body. He wanted to cry,but he didn't want Jack,Kate,or any of the others to know he was awake. He winced,but was glad no one could see. Jack walked into the tent about a minute later,and Charlie's eyes shut instantly,knowing they hadn't seen.

At least he hoped they hadn't. His head pounded as they walked closer to him. Jack,who just happened to be the closest,leaned forward. Gently,he ran two fingers over one of Charlie's cuts. "He needs rest. He was out for sometime,and it'll take more than just our help to get him back out his self-hating life that he's pulled himself into.

Kate nodded,understanding what Jack ment. Charlie _was _going to need more than physical help. He wold need as much rest as possible. Sighing,she moved back out of the tent,Jack following. He looked back at Charlie,and whispered,"He'll be fine,as long as he holds on.

)($)((!($()&$(#)&$

Past:As Charlie's back hit the wall,he heard banging on the dorr. "What the hell are you doing in there? It's almost 10 o'clock!"

"Shut the hell up,old man!" Len yelled back. For a sencond,the hotel manager shook the door knob,but alsa,it was locked. Cursing in fury becuase he forgot his keys,he told someone to go get his them,and another to phone the police.

Len mearly chuckled. The man was an idiot. By the tme the police got there,his three band mates would be dead.

He didn't notice that Charlie was about to kick him. Two seconds later,Len was on the the grounmd clutching his stomach. Charlie kicked Len in the face,the ducked as Len came after him.

Charlie didn't duck quickly enough. Len grabbed him around his neck and slammed him into the wall. "Your gonna pay for that,you little fuck!" Len yelled. He was about to slam Charlie through the wall when somebody pulled him off. It was a cop. In a matter of seconds,they had wrestled Len to the floor.

As they carted Len off to prison,James and Kevin were both attended to. After that,Charlie had grabbed most of his belongings,some money,paid the hotel owner,and took off. He got a plane ticket,from Aulstraila to L.A. Charlie slept while he waited for the plane. He was asleep for about three hours when he woke up.

He had an hour to wait for the plane,but couldn't get to sleep. When at last they called the plane he needed to get on,he hurried forward,not bothering to look back until they were airborne.

&$)#!$&)&(&((

Present:Charlie's head ached,the withdrwals becoming worse and worse. He wanted to cry,but still blocked his tears. If he cried,they would know he was awake,and Jack would qeustion him,pressing him until he broke down.

He just wouldn't take that chance. His eyes welled up with tears,no matter how much he fought them. The streamed out of his eyes,down his face,and falling softly into the sand. Even if he couldn't keep the tears from coming,he could keep quite. He wouldn't let them know he was awake.

He heard someone coming close to the tent. Wiping his eyes and face,Charlie again pretended sleep. The person that came into the tent was Jack. Jack sat down,and Charlie's heart pounded, Gently,Jack brused away some of the hair on Charlie's face. "You'll be okay," He whispered,still gently stroking his friend's hair away from his face. "I promise. You'll be okay."

#$($&#$(&)&&(#$(#!(#

So,what cha' think? Good? Bad? Please,share!


End file.
